<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Навязчивость by Dai_Ri</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/22734166">Навязчивость</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dai_Ri/pseuds/Dai_Ri'>Dai_Ri</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Free!</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Angst, M/M, Pre-Slash</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>Русский</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-02-15</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-02-15</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-04-28 17:35:52</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,295</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/22734166</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dai_Ri/pseuds/Dai_Ri</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Это была навязчивость: в словах, мыслях, желаниях...</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Matsuoka Rin/Ryuugazaki Rei</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Навязчивость</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>«Я хочу плыть вместе с Рином».<br/>«Рин-чан тоже будет участвовать!».<br/>«Брат усердно тренируется».<br/>«Это Рин сподвиг нас на эстафету».<br/>«О, как Рин быстро плывёт».<br/>Всё время Рин-Рин-Рин — пульсацией в висках, невыносимо. Каждый день — хоть раз — но звучало это имя, и Рей заочно ненавидел его носителя. Рин для команды Иватобе оставался очень значимым и — наверняка — именно его хотели бы видеть четвёртым членом команды. А он, Рей, так — пустышка, замена, толком не умеющий плавать зануда. К нему хорошо относились, безусловно, но не потому ли, что он дал возможность клубу возродиться официально и заполнил зияющую брешь? Заполнил, ха! — Рин упоминался в любых разговорах, способности Рина обсуждали и хвалили, да ради шанса вновь поплавать вместе с Рином большинство здесь и собралось! Рин был словно незримой неотступной тенью, чёртовым призраком прошлого. И Рей его ненавидел.<br/>Раньше Рей никогда не понимал, как можно испытывать злобу к тому, кого лично даже не знал — а теперь сам чуть ли не убить был готов. Наслушался всякого и видел достаточно.<br/>И всё-таки это прилично выбивало из привычной схемы рациональности. Рей тщательно боролся с эмоциями и мыслями, но очередное «Рин-Рин-Рин» запускало внутри него ядерную реакцию. Хотелось заткнуть окружающих, а еще лучше — стереть Рина с лица земли. Или хотя бы избить. От представления залитого кровью лица — в глазах страх, нос скособочен, рот алый-алый — Рея вело. Странно, ненормально и одурманивающее. Стоило вообразить сломленного Рина — и накрывало волной удовлетворения. К сожалению, медицински подобное не объяснялось — досконально изученные тридцать справочников подтверждали — и оставалось только признаться, что — да, это психологическое. И решать проблему стоило нестандартным путем. Дать себе волю.<br/>Колебался Рей дня два — всё-таки он собирался поступить абсолютно некрасиво — пока Нагиса опять не завёл про старые-добрые времена с Рин-чаном. Рей тогда еле сдержался, чтобы не заорать, ну почему, почему они все так цепляются за воспоминания?! Ответ он знал и так — им всем было хорошо раньше. А потом Рин уехал и вернулся совершенно другим, но его, вопреки логике, продолжали ценить. И с тайной надеждой ждать. Рей с дрожью представлял, как однажды этот ублюдок переведётся сюда и вышвырнет его обратно в секцию лёгкой атлетики. Ещё и добавит наверняка: «Знай своё место». Рей представлял это красочно и очень чётко, как по кадрам. Потому он и решился сам прийти к Рину — и остановить, наконец, осточертевшую плёнку. Давно пора запускать новую историю. А с недовольными он как-нибудь разберётся.<br/>Дело оставалось за малым — раздобыть информацию, — благо, в библиотеке нашлись нужные книги, Го легко всё разбалтывала, а расписание и маршрут без проблем нашлись в Интернете. В путь Рей отправился сразу после занятий.<br/>По дороге Рей цеплялся за всякие мелочи — стрелка часов, яркая помада, трещинка в стекле — и всё равно сквозь них пробивался образ Рина. Вот Рин усмехается с превосходством во взгляде, а вот уже вытирает кровь рукавом и смотрит зло. Рин просто не сдаётся, он сильный, но у Рея лучше теоретическая подготовка. И вот Рин уже лежит, тяжело дыша, хрипя, и сплевывает острый зуб в грязную мятую траву.<br/>Рей чуть не проехал нужную станцию. Внутри него клокотало тёмное пламя.<br/>На подступах к Самедзуке у Рея уже чесались кулаки, и рот наполнялся слюной. И бог с ней, с холодной головой, когда чувство голода перед битвой — как описывалось в одной из книг — делало его подобным зверю, отчаянным и жестоким. Рей даже удивился спокойствию мелкого кохая Рина, отловленного для вызова дражайшего семпая. Но, наверное, просто было темновато — вот тот и не заметил лихорадочного блеска глаз. А блеск точно должен был быть по всем канонам. Ведь Рей как наяву видел удар за ударом, удар за ударом, пока лицо Рина не превращалось в месиво. И как Рин пытался закрыться руками и кричал, умолял: «Не надо! Не надо... Эй!»<br/>— Эй, ты здесь вообще? Скажи хоть что-нибудь, ну.<br/>— А? — Рей резко вынырнул из мечтаний и обнаружил прямо перед собой скептически поднимающего бровь Рина.<br/>— Что, проснулась, спящая красавица? Чего хотел-то?<br/>Рин выглядел недовольным и напряжённым, а ещё — очень усталым. Бить наотмашь без разговоров резко расхотелось — Рея вообще будто в ледяную воду окунули. Вот же! Все планы коту под хвост... А ведь Рей не из тех, кто витает в облаках. Чёртов Рин! Вносит и вносит нестабильность в идеальные схемы.<br/>О затянувшемся молчании напомнило грубоватое: «Ну?». И Рей выпалил прежде, чем успел осознать:<br/>— Поговорить.<br/>Рин хмыкнул и развернулся, махнув головой.<br/>— Ну пошли, поговорим.<br/>И повёл к пирсу. Рей следовал за ним по пятам, отмечая, что волосы Рина идеально гармонировали бы с кровавыми разводами на куртке. Но драться уже не тянуло, а вот любоваться — да. Интересно, насколько странно будет звучать: «Тебе бы пошли ссадины и синяки»?<br/>Рин остановился у самых перил и пару долгих минут ловил морской ветер. Сгустившиеся сумерки обнимали его за плечи, и в своей чёрной форме он почти сливался с окружающим. А у Рея чесались руки изувечить и сфотографировать. Хотя Рин вряд ли разрешит что-то такое оставить на память — в обоих аспектах. Стоп. Рин вообще не разрешит, потому что Рей не рискнёт спрашивать.<br/>— Валяй уже свои вопросы, очкарик.<br/>— А? — на секунду Рей испугался, что раскрыт, и тут же под насмешливым взглядом почувствовал себя глупо.<br/>— Ты повторяешься. Всё ещё спишь? — Рин едва-едва улыбался, и у Рея захватило дыхание.<br/>А ещё Рин облокотился о перила спиной, и, если накинуться на него немедля, он рухнет вниз с приличной высоты прямо на камни. Возможно, насмерть, и точно с переломами. Рей успел даже просчитать силу удара и угол наклона. А затем Рин закатил глаза и шагнул вперед, кладя руки на плечи и легонько встряхивая.<br/>— Слушай, может, тебе проспаться надо? Ты пришёл просить свободную койку, ну, признайся? Если Горо-сан заставляет вас вместе с Хару плавать до глубокой ночи — я всё пойму. И даже пущу к себе, — Рин усмехнулся.<br/>Рея же от сочетания «койку» и «к себе» ощутимо повело — кажется, он даже качнулся; руки у Рина точно напряглись — и он понял, что зашёл в тупик. И, пожалуй, связанный или прикованный Рин с расцарапанной спиной, шеей и грудью привлекал его не хуже окровавленного и избитого.<br/>Поэтому Рей просто выдохнул: «Да». Потом опомнился.<br/>— Вернее нет! — он спешно выпрямился и отскочил, на ходу поправляя очки. — Тренировки у нас суровые, но не настолько! И я приехал за другим!<br/>Протараторив, Рей с удивлением заметил, что плечи у Рина подрагивали, а сам он прикрывал рот рукой и, глядя на него, Рея, начал по-настоящему смеяться. Наверное, это можно было счесть за уникальный момент, но Рею было обидно. Он нахмурился и передёрнул плечами.<br/>— Что смешного?<br/>Рин неопределённо отмахнулся и что-то промычал, потом вдруг резко приблизился и оборвал смех выдохом в лицо. И почти нежно обхватил шею. Перекрывая артерию.<br/>Рей задёргался, вцепляясь в чужую ладонь, пытаясь отдёрнуть. Но Рин был сильным, держал крепко и надёжно, и взгляд у него при этом был серьёзный, изучающий. А после попытки отвлечь его ударом с ноги, тот заговорил тихо, вкрадчиво, будто сам с собой.<br/>— Знаешь, когда я увидел тебя с ними, на эстафете, я возненавидел тебя. Какого хрена, думал, он в моей идеальной команде? Почему он вместо меня? Я прокручивал эти вопросы сотню раз, пока не стукнуло — сам во всём и виноват.<br/>Слова доносились до Рея как сквозь вату, перед глазами расстелился мутный туман. Но попыток освободиться — неуклюжих уже, мучительно замедленных — не прекращал. В голове звенело, кружилось и настойчиво било тревогу, рот наполнился металлическим привкусом. Из внешнего не воспринималось больше ничего.<br/>Наконец, Рин его отпустил. И на миг показалось, что теперь точно смерть — от переизбытка воздуха. Так много его, живительного, было кругом.<br/>Рей жадно дышал и не мог надышаться. Затяжно кашлял, сгибался в три погибели, снова дышал и кашлял-кашлял-кашлял. И чувствовал — осознавал — себя живым и способным на очень-очень многое.<br/>В этот момент озарения бесцеремонно вклинился Рин.<br/>— Цени то, что у тебя есть. И никого и ничего не бойся. — Рей вскинулся, чтобы успеть заметить за серьёзностью довольство, и Рин не стал скрываться. — Ты же за этим сюда пришёл? Ну, усвоил урок от профессионала?<br/>На последнем слове Рин снова заухмылялся. Рей раздумывал, наорать на него или сразу врезать. Выбрал третье, смущенно поправив очки.<br/>— Спасибо. — Рин качнул головой, призывая продолжить. И Рей продолжил: — И, Рин-сан, можно расцарапать вам спину?..</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>